Seventeen
by Nareesummers
Summary: What would happen once Harry turned 17? My guess is leave the Dursleys for good... please R & R


A/N: just a little something i thought of while reading Harry Potter. I wondered what would happen if Hedwig really was an animagus.

* * *

**Seventeen**

Harry Potter looked up at the clock, it flashed ten past twelve. He couldn't believe his eyes, he had finally come of age, seventeen. He whooped high and loud, hearing the Dursley's muttering in their sleep. All he had to now was take the Apparition test, and he could finally leave.

Hedwig clicked her beak sleepily, making herself known that she wasn't pleased to be stuck in a cage.

Harry picked up his wand. Deciding what to do first, looking around he knew before he had picked up his wand, getting out of the Dursley's place. With a flick of his wand all his belonging's flew haphazardly into his trunk at the bottom of his bed.

It was then that he heard it, the faintest of noises, a small 'pop', in the kitchen. He listened closely as the person walked slowly up the stairs, onto the landing. They were outside his room, suddenly the door burst open and there was a red flash, Harry blinked.

"Ron?" he raised an eyebrow, his scar wrinkling slightly, "Ron what are you doing here?" He had heard it, with dread Uncle Vernon shambled into the hallway. A green flash and then a thud. Dead before he hit the floor. Aunt Petunia screamed, which then woke up Dudley.

Harry locked his door, all the blood draining from his face. Lord Voldemort was on the landing. He had to think quick, or he was next, another thud, he heard the high pitched scream again. Dudley had just died, no evidence of what had killed him except the look of horror on his face.

Harry's door burst open, splinters flying everywhere. Harry looked up at Voldemort, "you going to do me in as well?"

Voldemort laughed, a high cold laugh. "Kill you? No I'm here to offer you a place. Stand beside me in times of horror!"

Harry blanched, what had made his worst enemy want him to come over to the dark side and help him take over the world, Muggle and Wizard. "What would that prove if I went over to your side?"

Voldemort looked taken aback, he considered Harry through his red eyes. "Because you were meant to be where I am standing. I am meant to be where you are now!"

Harry snorted, playing with death was his speciality, having conquered it almost every year since he had started going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He laughed out loud, "Trying to swap places, it won't work with me. The Order of the Phoenix needs me more then ever now," stalling could only get him some time, but not much more, he could see that Voldemort was getting angry. With a quick flick of his wand, he watched the door to Hedwig's cage fly open.

Hedwig snapped open her amber eyes, instead of flying to the open window, she flew to Harry's shoulder and clicked her beak in his ear.

"You have a stupid owl to protect you!" he laughed, full of hatred.

Hedwig turned her eyes toward Voldemort, flying between him and Harry, she changed into a human.

"You-you're an Animagus!" blurted out Harry, a look of horror on his face. The girl turned toward him, her dark eyes had an emotion in them, something that made Harry hesitate.

The human Hedwig looked between Harry and Voldemort. She reached out her hand and Harry's wand flew to her hand. "You betrayed me!" she snarled at Harry, "you left me locked in that stinking cage for months on end! I have heard that you wanted to see what it was like to be on the dark side." She shook her head at him, before turning to Voldemort. "Master I have done everything that you wanted. Let me be free!"

"Master? He was your master?" something close to horror and revoltion filled Harry as he watched human Hedwig and Voldemort swap words.

"I have one last thing for you to do, then you will be free!"

Hedwig bowed her head, "anything Master."

"Kill him!" he said pointing at Harry.

Before Harry could say a word, Hedwig had turned on him, "Avada Kedavra!"

Harry was dead before he had hit the floor.

Hedwig turned to Voldemort, "now it is your turn. Avada Kedavra!"

The darkest Wizard of all time was dead.

A snowy owl flew out of the window.

The End.

* * *

Please R&R i want to know what you think of it 

Nareesummers


End file.
